MakeYourOwn MarySue
by nak425
Summary: This is a Mary-Sue slash, and can be interpreted as a LOTR slash. It's kinda like Mad Libs.


Make-Your-Own Mary-Sue

One day, (Fellowship member) was strolling along the banks of (insert LotR name here) River. He saw an Elf. A blonde, beautiful, (insert sickening description here, usually involves "curvaceous") female Elf. She, (insert Classic Mary-Sue name here), was singing. The (insert adjectives here) sound drew his attention. She was (insert adverbs) (insert verb ending in -ing, I like "gliding") along the banks of the river.

(Insert same Fellowship member's name here) ducked behind a tree and stood very still as he listened to the (insert adjectives here) singing. He was (insert verb ending in -ed, I like enchanted) by her (insert adjectives here) voice. He stepped out from behind the tree. She stopped, startled. She said, "Oh! You startled me! I did not know there was anyone here."

He said, "I was merely listening to your voice, milady (may insert flowery phrases here) and I felt I must meet the (insert noun here) who could make such (insert adjectives here) music. What is your name?"

"My name is (insert Classic Mary-Sue name from earlier in the story)

"Please continue that (insert adjectives here) singing."

She smiled at him, immediately ensnaring his heart. "On one condition."

His heart beat faster as her gazed at her (insert flowery, sickening description of her here). "Anything, milady."

"Sing with me."

He looked at her, surprised by the simplicity of the request. "Of course, milady. I will sing with you, if you wish. (insert more flowery phrases that mean "yes")."

Her voice rose in song and his music harmonized with hers. They walked to each other and joined hands, gazing into each others' eyes. (Insert description of eyes-soulful brown, piercing emerald, clear blue, etc.) As the song ended, they kissed. (insert description here, locking lips, feel the earth move, etc. insert your own rating).

He took her hand and led her to his rooms in (insert LotR city name here, preferably one near the river at the beginning). There they (insert description of sex here. Keep in mind the rating).

(Insert long, sickening descriptions of their love for each other.) They were married and living together happily by the time a month had passed. (If Fellowship member is mortal, Elf becomes mortal, too. Insert long flowery phrases here about her sacrifice for him.) At the end of their long (insert adjectives here, I like happy and fulfilled) lives, they left on a (insert adjectives here) ship going to Valinor. As they left, they, in each others arms (or pants, if an R or NC-17 rating) looked back one last time and waved goodbye to everything they had ever known. Then, they turned resolutely (insert other adverbs here if you have to, but definitely include "resolutely") towards their new home, their new life, loving each other deeply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you want this to be a slash story, you may wish to change the female Elf to male and include extremely graphic sex scenes. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone that you might possibly have gotten ideas from me. Because that's disgusting.

If you want it to be a "you-and-your-member-of-the-Fellowship" story, you take your attributes and change them to be perfect. No acne, not a hair ever out of place, different color hair, improved personality, more friends, whatever you want. Your name + "-wyn" is your character's name. It is OK if your character is totally unlike you at the end. That's normal. Warning: This story will probably be crap. See tips below.

If you want to write a good story, don't use any part of the plot from this story. It automatically kills any chance you have of a good story. Singing is a no-no. A mysterious female is a no-no. Especially if she is beautiful and perfect beyond belief. Long lists of adjectives are no-no's. Describing eyes (and body, too) is the BIGGEST no-no. Flowery phrases are pretty damn high on the no-no list, too. Classic Mary-Sue names are no-no's. Appearing out of nowhere is a no-no. Just don't use any parts of this story except maybe "the," "he," "she," "to," and "and." Those are OK.

If you find any other good Mary-Sue slash stories, please post them on the review board. I would love to read them. Or any good LotR stories, slash or not.


End file.
